Morrigan
Strategy Morrigan’s early spells open up possibility for future combat dominance. Start out with the Cold chain and get to Cone of Cold and Blizzard as soon as possible. After Mind Blast, best thing is to increase your defense tenfold with Force Field (Because there will be situations where enemies are concentrating on Morrigan rather than other party members). Then get for Crushing Prison which is a powerful single-target root/damage spell. Build on her Entropy spells also and pick up Sleep, Waking Nightmare, and Death Cloud spells (try combined spells for greater damage). Also keep in mind that you can get Bear Shape at level 8, Flying Swarm at level 10, and Master Shapeshifter at level 12. Most mages must stay in the rear to be effective but with Morrigan it is not the case. Use her ranged spells early, until your mana is low or the enemy engages in melee, then switch to one of your specialization forms and deal effective melee damage. Her spells are more powerful, but her adaptability to the ever-changing combat dynamics can also be very useful. Quotes * (On first meeting with Morrigan in the Korcari Wilds.) :"Well, well, what have we here? Are you a vulture , I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones have been long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search of... easy prey?" * "The Chasind have tales of we witches... I have prowled shadows that you never dreamed existed. Am I an unnatural abomination to be put to the torch?" * "Apparently everyone seems to agree that a blight is the perfect time to start killing each other. Marvelous, really." * "And now we have a dog. And Alistair is still the stupidest member of the party." * (After Bella kissed the Warden) :"Kissing serving wenches, now? Perhaps you intend to roll around in the nearest pig pen, as well?" * "What is the name they have for mother and I? Apostates? Truly it boggles the mind." *"So the mages are all locked within? A fitting end for all those who gave up their own freedom." *''(Upon arriving at Lake Calenhad Docks to head to Circle Tower)'' :"How very fitting that they would build a prison for mages in the middle of a lake and make it look like a giant phallus." Dialogue *Morrigan's Dialogue --- * Morrigan: "I see the stories they tell of Grey Warden endurance are not exaggerated." * Warden: "Do you really need to talk?" * Morrigan: (Chuckles) "Finished with me now, are you? Well, you do not get away so easily as that. I will have my way with you until I'' am satisfied. Out of a sense of fairness, if nothing else... -- * '''Murdock': "So you're the Grey Warden, are you? I didn't think they made women Grey Wardens ." * Warden: "I am a mage, as well, if it makes a difference." * Murdock: "Well, now, that's just great. As if we weren't nervous enough as it was, now we got magic too." * Morrigan: "More than you realize, even." Cheat for Infinite Approval Speak to the Chantry Mother in Lothering, and ask to her about releasing the caged prisoner. You are then able to use the repeatable INTIMIDATE dialogue option to gain infinite approval from Morrigan. Also you must fail the Dialogue Challenge each time to do this. Leliana must not be in your party when you do this or else she will settle the dispute and you'll be given the key. Note: You can't have any Coercion skill at all, otherwise the Chantry Mother will give you the key the first time you use the INTIMIDATE option. If you already have Coercion skill, you can remove it using Console . Which you could use to increase Morrigan's approval to 100 in one entry. Other Approval Notes A vendor within Orzammar sells a "Golden Mirror." Purchase it and give it to Morrigan to trigger a new dialog with her. Refuse to take anything in return for it and gain +20 approval. Asking her to find you something in return will only grant you +10. I do not know whether she later gives you a gift in return or not. Perhaps another player can fill in that detail. Shapeshifter Morrigan starts with the Shapeshifter specialization. She will teach you if your approval is neutral, less than 30. However, she will not teach you at all, if her approval is over 30. An easy way to lower her approval without losing her is to have the following conversation with her: Discuss something personal. Ask her why she's still here. Ask if she wants to leave. Other options risk making her leave, but this one doesn't, at least not at this approval level. This will give a -10 approval. Do this twice from her original approval and you'll have the shapeshifter discussion unlocked. Trivia *Morrigan is used as the face of the game because, according to Mary Kirby, "she best symbolizes the world and the conflicts within it."Choose Language | BioWare Social Network *Actress Kate Mulgrew, who plays Morrigan's mother Flemeth, has said that "Morrigan is innocent. She is beautiful. She is vulnerable."Kate Mulgrew brings classic Greek tragedy to Dragon Age * When asked to compare a list of NPC companions to food, BioWare employee Cori May described Morrigan as "the darkest of dark chocolates; bitter but rich."Choose Language | BioWare Social Network * If the party was going out for a drink, writer Sheryl Chee has said, Morrigan would "refuse to partake in any such foolishness."Choose Language | BioWare Social Network *She is also a star of the Penny Arcade Dragon Age comic, along with Flemeth. *Morrigan is one of the only party members (along with Sten) to recognize that the dream the sloth demon creates in the fade isn't real. She is able to recognize this because of her high willpower and because the sloth demon did a poor job at copying Flemeth. *Morrigan is modeled after Victoria Johnson. *Morrigan is an Irish name meaning "great queen". Morrigan shares her name with the mythological goddess of war and death who often took the form of a crow. *David Gaider was heavily influenced by Morgan Le Fay of Arthurian legend when he wrote Morrigan's character. *During the Epilogue, a dog, similar to the one into which Morrigan shapeshifts if she leaves the Warden, can be seen at the exit door near Sten and Dog. External Links *BioWare Wiki Morrigan References |} Category:Fereldans Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Humans Category:Origins characters